Destruction Timeline
All known relevant acts that Chirs is suspected of committing are detailed on this page. New information comes to light every now and then, and this page will be modified when it comes. Circa 1693, Salem Witch Trials Chirs used his time machine to travel back in time, with a propeller plane, to the Salem Witch Trials in Connecticut Massechusets. Once there he allegedly flew the plane into the court where the witches were being tried, here is the evidence that the event occured. This event is referred to by many as "9/11 2 Electric Boogaloo" in reference to the movie, Breakin' 2: Electric Boogaloo. It's unknown at exactly what point in Chirs's life he did this, only that it was after the 9/11 attacks. This event was also speculated to have been the chronologically first known timeline divergence, as a result of Chirs's tampering with the past, as there are no historical papers indicating that this event could've happened in our timeline. November 22nd, 1963, JFK Assassination Chirs used his time machine to travel back in time to the assassination of the 35th President of the United States of America, John Fitzgerald Kennedy. The evidence here, doesn't indicate that he was the one who committed the assassination, and he uses this fact to defend himself, saying that he didn't do it. However the leading experts in Chirsology all agree that his perpetrating the crime is the most likely case, especially given his track record. June 27th, 1996, Chirs's Fake Birth Chirs used his time machine to travel back in time as a newborn baby, cleverly swapping himself with another ginger baby to avoid suspicion and confusion. With this new family he continues to live to this day. The method he used to swap himself with the other baby is unknown, it could've possibly been stillborn, he could've killed it himself, adding to his rep sheet, or he could've somehow given it to foster care; it would be completely unsurprising to most experts if Chirs committed infanticide. Some time in 1996, Anonymous Woman Impregnated Chirs used his time machine to travel back in time and impregnate a woman whose name shall remain anonymous. There is no real evidence for this happening, only Chirs's testimony that it happened. If the event actually occurred, there's no indication of if the woman consented to being impregnated, so we must assume that among his other various crimes, he's probably also a rapist. Leading experts believe this was likely a lie told by Chirs to try to convince someone he's their father. Some time in 2001, Chirs's Real Birth Although Chirs's biological age suggests he was born earlier, it's assumed that he spent a significant time in the past to make up for this logical gap. September 11th, 2001, 9/11 Attacks This is the most famous of Chirs's attacks, and was the first one to receive evidence for. If you ask anyone who knows about this demon clown, they'll likely tell you that "Chirs did 9/11." Part 1 Chirs, being a newborn baby, was on a plane flying over New York City, New York, when he hijacked the plane and crashed it into the World Trade Center. It's unknown how exactly the baby Chirs survived, and the experts don't have an agreed upon hypothesis. One hypothesis is that Chirs being a clown gives him magic powers, which somehow made him impervious to the damage. Another hypothesis is that Chirs already had access to his time machine and used it to escape just before the impact. With the latter hypothesis, it is speculated that he may have been given this time machine by someone else, possibly an older version of himself, who made it. Regarding it being his older self, experts agree that this is likely not the case, given Chirs is an idot, and a new theory being considered is that someone else may be behind it all and is using Chirs as a puppet. Part 2 Chirs, now being an adult, wanted to finish what he started as an infant, so he went back in time, with a control panel, to New York City, New York. He used this control panel to fly the first plane into the twin towers, it's assumed that the plane he hijacked as a baby had either not yet crashed into the towers at this time, or took place in another universe entirely, but there is not yet sufficient reason to believe this. If this was the same universe, it could've also served as a time to give the time machine to baby Chirs. This was likely the first atrocity committed by Chirs since his infancy. August 23rd-25th, 2005, Hurricane Katrina Some theorize that Chirs may have been the cause of Hurricane Katrina, the tropical storm that killed 1,833 people, and caused $125 billion in damage, although no evidence has surfaced, and no one has established a method for how he might have accomplished it. April 15th, 2013, Boston Marathon Bombing Experts in Chirsology are linking Chirs to the bombing of the Boston Marathon in 2013. There is as of yet no evidence to support this theory, and if true it isn't known if Chirs time-travelled recently to do this or if he just did it in our universe at the time.